Of Dreams and Dragons
by Samantha Spanner
Summary: On a normal, everyday day on Berk, Gobber decides to have a bit of musical fun. HTTYD/Tangled parody of "I've got a Dream".


**Author's Note:  
>Yes, yes, this has been done before, I know it.<br>****I was reading Punzie the Platypus's "I've Got A Dream!", when I remembered that I had written something simmaler right after I first saw _Tangled_.**

**I give full credit to Punzie the Platypus/disneyisbeautiful for reminding me that I had this hiding in the depths of my computer.**

* * *

><p><em>It was a normal day on Berk. Well, as normal as days here can be... There were dragons flying overhead, Vikings strolling down the path... <em>

Hiccup ducked suddenly as a Viking tossed a fish to his dragon as it swooped over.

_Fish flying through the skies... Yep, this was normal. _

Hiccup, weaving his way around another dragon, slowly made his way to the blacksmith shop, where, when he wasn't helping with Dragon Training, he still worked.

"Oh, there ye' are, I was wonderin' where ye'd gotten off too..." came the voice of Gobber from by the forge when Hiccup neared the door.

"Heh, yeah, I'm here." Hiccup replied as he came through the doorway and strapped on his... apron...

Gobber handed him a few tools and motioned him over to a job. "How're things goin' with the dragons?"

Hiccup looked up from the tools as he walked over to the place indicated. "Things are... Going pretty well." he replied as he started on the simple saddle repair. "We finally taught Stormfly's chick to fly, Astrid sure is excited..." As Hiccup watched out the window, where he had a clear view of Stormfly and her baby, he didn't notice Gobber stepping out of the forge.

Gobber looked around the village. He saw Stoick talking to Spitelout, Snotlout and Fishlegs talking about their dragons, Ruffnut and Tuffnut bickering about something or other, and Astrid cheering as her dragons landed nearby.

Mostly everybody was in one place, and there was no time like the present for a bit of fun.

_"I'm the rider of a Dragon,  
>Most of my troubles are gone.<br>And really, things, they could not be quite finer!  
>But, although the many think,<br>That Blacksmithing is my thing.  
>I really want to be a clothes designer!"<em>

Hiccup nearly choked on the sip of water he'd just drank. _Was that... Gobber? _He ran to the doorway, only to see the aforementioned Viking dancing gleefully in the square.

_"Can't you see me in a shop sewing up the cloth?  
>Stitching up all of those little seams?<br>Though they'd think I'd lost my mind,  
>It would turn out, I'd be fine.<br>Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"_

By now, everyone was, indeed, thinking that the blacksmith had lost his mind.

_"I've got a dream! I've got a dream!  
>And I assure you that my coats would be supreme!<br>My boots would be quite spiffy,  
>And I'd make them in a jiffy.<br>Like all the rest of you, I've got a dream!"_

Hiccup stared with his mouth open, not sure what to think of this.

Gobber suddenly paused in his jig and pointed to Snotlout. "Ye'r turn!"

Snotlout hesitated, but was soon pushed forward by Fishlegs. "Um... Uh..."

_"I've got a helmet with an odd shape,  
>My hair looks like an... odd ape?<br>And I may not look like I'm out on a mission.  
>But in spite of my uniform,<br>I'll be the one blowing the horn.  
>For I really want to beat the competition."<em>

Hiccup buried his face in his hand.

_"Can't you see me beating Hiccup to the finish?  
>Crossing the finish line all a-gleam?<br>I'd finally be the winner,  
>And I'd... Uh... make it home for dinner?<br>Like everybody here, I've got a dream."_

Much to Hiccup's utter shock, the rest of the village chimed in.

_"He's got a dream! He's got a dream!"_

Snotlout seemed encouraged.

_"And I'll have a trophy on which I can lean!  
>Though Hiccup always wins now,<br>I'll be winning anyhow!  
>And I think everyone else here has a dream!"<em>

Snotlout ran over to Fishlegs and pulled him into the square. "Your turn now, Fish!"

Fishlegs was rather nervous about this, but came out with his song anyway.

_"Um... I... I'm a not that good at singing,  
>It normally sounds like ringing,<br>I'm really, really, really not that good.  
>But I guess it doesn't matter,<br>If Gobber's dream's to be a hatter...  
>My dream has quite a lot to do with food."<em>

Fishlegs stopped after one verse and scurried away from the center of attention, but not before pointing to the twins, who dashed into the "spotlight" quickly.

"Oh yeah, I've got dreams!"  
>"Yeah, well, so do I!"<br>"Mine come first, I'm older!"  
>"Ever hear of, 'Ladies first'?"<br>"No way!"

Ruffnut suddenly changed the rhyme and rhythm of the song.

_"I bet you'd like to go and be a florist!" _

Tuffnut, after a surprised blink, cut in with own line.

_"Well, I know you like interior design!"_

The twins tackled each other and tumbled into the crowd.

Spitelout chimed in with his own line.

_"Stoick likes to build!"_

Stoick chuckled and joined in as well.

_"Nothing beats mittens knit by Gothild!"_

Hiccup groaned. His own dad, the chief, had joined in?

The whole crowd sang out the next few lines.

_"Gothild knits! Gobber sews! Ack does little puppet shows!"_

One random Viking in the back blurted out the only inaccurate line of the song.

_"And, Hiccup, he collects ceramic unicorns!" _

"What?" Hiccup said, startled.

"'Ey, what about you?" Gobber asked, walking over to where Hiccup was.

"Uh..." Hiccup attempted to retreat into the shop. "Me?"

Gobber grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder and lead him into the square. "What's yer dream?"

"Oh, no, nonono... I don't really, Uh..." Hiccup stumbled over his words as he found himself in the square, with the whole village staring at him.

"Go ahead, Hiccup!" Astrid urged from the boulder she had been perched on the whole time.

Hiccup cleared his throat nervously. He had to think of something...

_"I... I've got dreams, like you, really...  
><em>_There just not quite as... zeal-y...  
>And I really can't tell you the reason why.<br>Instead of here, I'd rather be,  
>Riding Toothless o'r the sea.<br>Surrounded by absolutely nothing but the sky!" _

As Hiccup dashed back to the forge, Astrid ran up to the group. "My turn!"

The crowd inserted their own lines into Astrid's pauses.

_"I've got a dream!"  
>"She's got a dream!"<br>"I've got a dream!"  
>"She's got a dream!"<br>"I just want to always watch the Northern Lights gleam!"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"I love to watch them when I'm alone,  
>They remind me that I'm home.<br>Though mine is really simple, it's a dream."_

The crowd grew ecstatic as they continued.

_"She's got a dream!"  
>"He's got a dream!"<br>"I've got a dream!"  
>"We've got a dream!"<br>"And so our singing really isn't that extreme!"  
>"We've got a dream!"<br>"'Cause way down deep inside we've got a __**dreeeeeeaaaaammmmm**__!"_

Hiccup sat down next to Toothless, who was sitting nearby, watching the proceedings. "Toothless, buddy? Let's forget what I said about this being a normal day..."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>Alright, class, what have we learned?  
>"Gobber can sing?" "Snotlout can't add-lib to save his life?" "Astrid's got a sweeter side?"<br>Correct, cookies for all.**


End file.
